1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staple removers having pivotally mounted jaws and more particularly pertains to such staple removers which may be used to remove staples when one end only of the staple is left after attempted removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staple removers are known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing staples are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Illustrative of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,823; 4,903,945; 4,921,216; 4,674,727.
Staple removers having pivotally mounted pointed teeth to engage with and remove staples occasionally will dislodge only one leg of a staple or perhaps breaks the staple in attempted removal. When this happens the device is usually useless in rectifying the situation.
In this respect, the staple remover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing staples whether whole or broken.
With the present invention, clamp plates are provided on the opposite end of the staple remover so that if a staple is broken or only partially removed, the protruding staple or broken end thereof may be engaged by such plates and the removal completed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved staple removers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.